The Hogwarts Marching Band
by Evita Potter
Summary: I guess this is funny I ment it to funny? Hogwarts has a marching band, Hermione wants to be Drum Major, but there is someone in her way! R/R


Humm I was ^ high ^ on some very good crack when I decided to write this... yep...  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the great hall for breakfast. They sat down and started to eat when Dumbledore stood, every one looked his way....  
  
"Some of other headmasters of the others witchcraft and wizardry schools in England say that they are putting together marching bands, since I have a great love for music Hogwarts will also put their name in the hat for marching bands."   
  
Every one was silent, and then a few Griffendor cheered then the rest of the school joined in.  
  
"I'm glad you all agree with me, that a marching band would be a great idea. The rest of the teachers and I have worked out a plan, we are going to need band front and marching band. If your interested get a paper at transfiguration, enjoy your breakfast."   
  
  
"Humm what do you think, Harry." Ron said  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea!! I used to play the flute and when I came to hogwarts, it wouldn't fit in my trunk so I had to give it up." Hermione said very fast  
  
"Achem, did I ask you?" Ron said to Hermione  
  
"No, sweetheart," Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes, "Sorry there Ron."  
  
While the bickering was going on between the love birds Harry was laughing at them."  
  
"Well, I don't know may be it would be fun? I have never played an instrument, but the Dursley's bought Dudley a tuba, let me think it lasted five hours." Harry Said  
  
"I have my parents send me my flute, will you guys play it with me?" Hermione said  
  
"No, I'm not playing a girl instrument!!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, we should play something manly like the drums!" Harry said  
  
  
  
That day during Transfiguration:  
  
After Professor McGonagall gave her lesson she said to the Griffendor's that she expects most of the fifth years to join the band.  
  
"Yes, I expect most of you to join the band. And do well! I know most of you have never picked up a Flute, a clarinet, or a drum or in that matter any instrument. We will get house points for each person who plays an instrument and joins the band. If any of you are extra talented you could be a drum major." Professor McGonagall said walking around the classroom.   
  
When she said about the drum major Hermione moved around in her seat. Ron and Harry looked at her then exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows.   
  
  
On their way to the common room Hermione was holding hands with Ron, as she went on and on about being drum major.  
  
  
"I think I would make an excellent drum major! Why do you suppose we are doing this Muggle thing? Instruments aren't exactly Muggles only but Marching Bands?" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about the minor details! Let's do this to have fun." Harry Said  
  
"Yes, Harry's right, and to get house points." Ron said  
  
  
"Pasty" Hermione said to the fat lady.  
  
The three of them walked into the portrait hole and saw a bunch of people crowded around a big paper that said BAND SIGN-UP'S. Shouts were coming from the crowd  
  
"OUCH" Some one said  
  
"THAT'S NOT MY FOOT!" A girl said  
  
"I WAS HERE FIRST!"   
  
"HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY QUILL!"  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall came in and yelled at every one who was yelling, she lectured that the paper will be collected tonight and that there is enough time for every one to sign, she said that she was very glad that so many people wanted to join the band.  
  
  
After dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went over to the sign-up sheet.  
  
  
  
"So, Harry what instrument do you want to play?" Ron said to Harry  
  
"I don't know, err... how about the, ummm..." Harry said scratching his head   
  
"I think the Saxophone looks the coolest! What do you think about that?" Ron said  
  
"The big, the medium or the small one?" Harry said  
  
"Guys! They're called the Baritone Sax, Tenor Sax, and the alto sax!! Hermione said with a displeased look on her face.  
  
"You pick." Ron said  
  
"The alto, yeah." Harry said  
  
"You know I heard there is a spell that can help you play an instrument better?" Ron said  
  
"Well, we're going to use that!!" Harry said  
  
"RON! You wouldn't think of cheating?" Hermione said  
  
"No, sweetheart." Ron said, but then winking at Harry  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS, I JUST WAS GETTING READY FOR BAND CAMP AND THIS CAME TO MIND, MUHHAHAHAHHAHAH. What don't you like what can I change to make it better? Or should I just pretend this never happned? THANKS!  
  



End file.
